Her Daughter
by rockyroad69
Summary: The news has finally reached the Gods - Annabeth and Percy had fallen into Tartarus. In her throne, Athena refuses to give in to her feelings of guilt and grief, but end up succumbing to it anyway. Oneshot.


**Her Daughter**

 **It's been such a long time, oh PJO fandom :)**

xXx

The proud Goddess of Wisdom, Athena sauntered her way through the sorrowful atmosphere that was the Olympians' meeting. The news had reached the Gods.

Annabeth and Percy had fallen into Tartarus.

Her face impassive and unreadable, Athena sat in her throne, ignoring the uneasy glances the other members of the council were giving her. Her chin was slightly raised, her proud stature unyielding, and her grey eyes ever-piercing.

"Heartless as ever, Athena," Ares sneered. "Your own daughter in the pit, and you pretty much don't care."

Athena's brow twitched, but she said nothing. Instead, she fixed an intense glare towards the God of War, who merely shrugged. The meeting was unusually quiet, save for Zeus, who was discussing the Gods' future action after Annabeth's success in retrieving the Mark.

The air was somber, and almost suffocating to the Wisdom Goddess. She felt herself withdraw from the discussion, and her input slowly dried up as the meeting went on. Much of the Gods' thoughts seemed elsewhere. Poseidon looked utterly lost, his glassy green eyes reflecting a faraway light, and he only gave shaky, brief reports of his own. The Twin Archers seemed unnerved. Even Zeus' heart wasn't in it this time.

Athena couldn't bring herself to speak. Yet, she still took some solace in that she remained fixed upon her duty- her daughter had succumbed to a terrible fate, yes, but there was no time for grieving.

Annabeth Chase would simply be another nameless demigod, a casualty of war. She had fulfilled her duty with pride, and would be a hero.

The meeting had already ended, and the Gods dispersed. Athena stayed on her throne, alone in the room, her hands clenched and her face rigid. She was shaking, and the only thought in her head was the Mark of Athena, the bitterness that eventually damned her daughter into the Pit.

The light of Olympus dimmed and blurred as she sank back into her chair, her rigid, proud posture slacking. Her chin was edging downward, and she could only remember her daughter's voice. Her resigned, sighing voice as she prayed to Athena. The goddess heard all her daughter's prayers.

And now it was all silenced. Athena could no longer hear her. And instead of dying a hero, her soul safe in Elysium, she would potentially made to eternally suffer by vengeful spirits in Tartarus.

Athena felt her heart clench, and began to shake. Her vision became blurry, and she dropped her head into her hands. She had allowed to let this happen - allowed her daughter to serve penance for Athena's very own mistakes. She sat on her throne for what seemed like an eternity, as she continued to grieve for her daughter.

She was a failure as a parent- she knew that. So many daughters and sons had already died in her name, and her mistakes. Her arrogance. Her hubris. Her lack of wisdom. And now Annabeth.

Athena grieved for all of them. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to weep, for that would show weakness. Not even for her daughter who had sacrificed everything for her and was condemned to Tartarus for it.

Instead, she laughed. Laughed for all she could. And in that laughter, she imagine herself embracing Annabeth's small form when she was born, comforting her, wiping away her tears. As she continued reliving the memory, she felt herself finally weep and the maddened laughing was eventually reduced to choked sobs and she started to recite the names of all the children that had passed, ending with Annabeth's.

Annabeth Chase. She knew that was her name. And she knew she'd never forget it. After all, the child wasn't simply some casualty of war, a nameless hero. She was her daughter.

 **xXx**

 **Think I tried too hard, honestly. heh. But I hope y'all enjoyed! -Rocky**

 **Reviews are appreciated, and deeply listened to.**


End file.
